Heretofore, multiple angled power take-off drive units have been used, embodying spiral bevel or hypoid gears, such as shown in Garnier U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,453 and Bade U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,686. Also known is the arrangement of one pinion or worm input with two gears spaced 180.degree. apart thereon, resulting in parallel output shafts, and used specifically to pinch sheets of metal therebetween in an extruding application.